


Ночь темна

by Gerrafox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Death, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrafox/pseuds/Gerrafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза окружают оборотни - и во сне, и наяву. И он слишком слаб, чтобы справиться с ними самостоятельно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь темна

Ему кажется, что он спит, что все вокруг — дурной сон, морок, который развеется, стоит ему открыть глаза. Каждое утро Стайлз радуется, что все закончилось. Но все начинается снова. Охотники, оборотни и психи с непонятным колдовством преследуют его во снах и в реальности. Иногда он думает, что все это — дурацкий «Бойцовский клуб» или ещё какая-то шизофреническая чушь. Первое правила клуба Оборотней — никому не рассказывать об оборотнях.

Стайлз больше не хочет проводить время со Скоттом, ведь у того теперь — девушка и суперсила, а у Стайлза этого нет. На него тоже навалилась вся эта сверхъестественная дрянь, а вот бонусов не досталось. Его удел — кошмары. Разные, иногда даже с интересным сюжетом, но после них Стайлз дышит, словно загнанный. Самое страшное в его снах — это беззащитность.

Его загоняют оборотни: Скотт, Эрика, Айзек, Бойд и Дерек. Эллисон пускает в него стрелу, а он даже не видит, откуда. Яд Джексона парализует его. Голая Лидия заманивает его в ловушку, прямо в пасть к отвратительным чудовищам — Стайлз знает, но все равно идет за ней, не в состоянии противостоять её чарам. Он ничего не может сделать, человеческие кости слишком хрупки и не срастаются в считанные минуты, а сражаться Стайлз не умеет. Каждую ночь он умирает во сне, иногда — не по разу. И не может привыкнуть.

А потом, слыша клацанье зубастых пастей позади себя, вглядываясь за спину очаровательной Лидии, лежа парализованным на жухлой траве в лесу, на поле для лакросса, на асфальте парковки, со стрелой в сердце, он видит где-то сбоку нечеткий силуэт. С каждой ночью он проступает все явственнее. Стайлз так устал бояться и умирать, что перед каждой своей гибелью жадно разглядывает незнакомые черты и запоминает их, чтобы забыть на утро.

— Стайлз, придешь на тренировку? — Скотт подходит сзади, хлопает друга по плечу, и тот вздрагивает. Стилински стал дерганным из-за отсутствия нормального сна и уже предвкушал, как начнет избивать сам себя.

— Дерек не хочет видеть людей в своем доме. Ты говорил, — равнодушно отзывается Стайлз, ковыряясь вилкой в школьном обеде.

— Он не хочет видеть тебя, потому что ты вызываешь у него головную боль. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел, Стайлз, пожалуйста. Ты увидишь, чему мы научились. — Скотт смотрит тем самым умоляющим взглядом, перед которым не могла устоять его мама и прощала очередную тройку по химии. Стайлз вздохнул.

— Я приеду.

На тренировке скучно. Стайлзу неинтересно смотреть на выверты оборотней, в своих снах он видел и покруче. Он смотрит по сторонам и уходит в дом, поднимается по обгоревшим ступеням наверх.

В комнате затхло и до сих пор пахнет гарью, потолочная балка пересекает комнату, на полу — кучи обгоревшего хлама. Стилински садится на корточки и начинает перебирать его — все веселее, чем быть рядом с теми, кто отравляет его существование. Фото, где черноволосый улыбчивый мальчик — наверное, Дерек — сидит на руках у мужчины в клетчатой рубашке и машет в камеру. Фото, где мужчина с прошлой фотографии — отец Дерека — обнимает за талию красивую женщину с нежной улыбкой. Фото, где другой взрослый мужчина держит за руку крохотную девочку — Лору. Стайлз откладывает последнюю фотографию в сторону, смотрит пустым взглядом в стену и берет её в руки снова. Лицо этого человека кажется знакомым ему, но он не помнит, где видел его. Он хочет спросить Дерека, но тот оторвет ему голову, если узнает, что Стайлз рылся в его вещах. Он смотрит на снимок ещё раз и швыряет её обратно в груду хлама.

 

* * *  
«Стайлз» — доносится до его ушей тихий шепот. Он недоуменно моргает и входит в класс, тьма поглощает его. Стайлз забирается под стол Харриса и ждет, пока оборотни найдут его и разорвут, как было уже десятки раз. Стайлз устал бегать от них, теперь каждую ночь он сдается. Убегает, прячется, ждет, пока его найдут, и закрывает глаза. Просыпается. Он не может сдаться сразу и смело, выйти на свет к волкам, пафосно крикнуть: «Вот он я, жалкие шавки!» — но ему очень хочется. Что-то заставляет его бежать каждый раз, захлебываясь воздухом, спотыкаясь и продолжая нестись вперед. Он будто видит впереди призрачную спасительную тень. И «Стайлз» на грани слышимости прибавляет ему сил. Сил прятаться, пока не найдут. Он ждет, что однажды сможет встретиться со стаей лицом к лицу, но не знает, что хочет сделать, если выйдет: прекратить свои мучения в самом начале или убить оборотней. Он только знает, что должен выйти, но у него слишком мало сил.

Стайлза впечатывают затылком в стену. Он к этому привык и только морщится, прикрыв глаза. На него смотрит Дерек Хейл, брови грозно сошлись на переносице, а ноздри раздуваются от ярости. Стайлзу кажется это забавным, он хмыкает. Дерек стискивает ворот его майки сильнее.

— Какого черта ты делал в моем доме?! Я запретил тебе входить.

— Мне стало скучно. Вечера самодеятельности в доме престарелых проходят веселее, чем ваши тренировки. Дрессированные пудели — это не то, что меня интересует. — Стайлз больше не боится Дерека — во сне ему почти не страшно умирать в сотый раз от его зубов. Он шутит зло, не так, как раньше. Может поэтому с ним больше никто не общается.

— Ты станешь обедом для стаи, если сунешься ещё раз, — рычит Дерек и уходит, отпустив его. Раньше Стилински на эти слова сказал бы, чуть запинаясь: «Ты чего такой серьезный? Я не суперагент, не вынюхиваю никакие стремные оборотнические тайны. Расслабься, чувак». Ведь ясно, как день, что никто Стайлза не скормит волкам, как пачку «Чаппи». Но сейчас он лишь жмет плечами и идет на урок, начавшийся пять минут назад. Ему совсем не страшно, хоть теперь угроза быть съеденным стаей оборотней кажется реальной. Страх он испытывает только во сне, в реальности же ему все равно.

Стайлз заезжает в больницу, чтобы передать Скотту домашку по математике. Он отлеживается дома после особенно тяжелой тренировки, оправиться после которой не слишком помогает даже регенерация. Здоровается с медсестрой на рецепшен, отдает Скотту работу и решает пройтись по зданию. Стайлз любопытен, да и заняться совершенно нечем. Он кивает знакомым медсестрам и докторам, скользит взглядом по светлым стенам и идет вперед, будто ищет что-то. Заглядывает в одну палату, в другую, и разочарованно кусает губу. Он не знает, что хочет увидеть, но думает, что поймет, как только найдет это.

* * *  
Стайлз щурится и прикрывает глаза рукой. Вокруг него море зеленой травы, несколько деревянных домиков, а за ними — лес и раскаленное солнце. В воздухе повисло жаркое марево, и Стайлз прерывисто вздыхает, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше кислорода, но ловит ртом только духоту. Он оглядывается, но вокруг ни души, только стрекотание насекомых в траве и шелест листьев. Через мгновение добавляется звук приближающихся шагов и отголоски человеческих разговоров.

Тут Стайлза хватает за шкирку кто-то, чьего лица он не успел распознать — во снах такое часто бывает. Мы видим кого-то, с кем уже сталкивались, но не можем вспомнить, кто же это.

— За мной, — велит кто-то, и Стилински слушается. Они бегут мимо домов и деревьев так быстро, что у Стайлза кружится голова, и все вокруг сливается в невнятное пятно, размазанное, словно смесь всех подряд красок в палитре художника.

Следующее, что он помнит, это как его спутника утаскивают.

— Нет, нет! Не надо, отпустите, я не хотел! Я ничего не сделал! — парень извивается, пытаясь вывернуться из сильных рук, удерживающих его. Он волочится по земле, дрыгая ногами, как в припадке. Те, кто утаскивают его, только смеются, и смех у них странный — отдается в воздухе, словно эхо, будто они, эти люди, где-то не здесь.

Стайлз наблюдает за ними из укрытия и весь сжимается от ужаса. Парень успел сказать ему одними губами, когда его поймали: «Ты следующий. Беги». Он знает, что это правда, но понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Он ждет, пока те, другие, пропадут из виду, выползает из укрытия (канавки, загороженной деревьями), обдирая лицо и локти и бежит так быстро, что жжет легкие.

Он находится на поляне перед деревянным домом с неаккуратным каменным пристроем, когда снова слышит этот смех. Он кажется каким-то кощунственным, как на похоронах, и по-прежнему далеким, так что Стайлз даже не может определить, насколько другие близко. Он напрягает слух и понимает, что звук идет со стороны каменного забора неподалеку. Что-то тянет его туда, любопытство или что-то иное, и он не противится. Он подходит к каменной кладке и идет вдоль, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, ища изъян. И находит. В массиве не хватает камня, и Стайлз приникает глазами к дыре. Он понимает, что еще странного в этом хохоте: он похож на детский, но издевательский. Так должны смеяться пакостливые фейри из английского фольклора: любящие веселье, как дети, и жестокость, как те, кого изгоняют с их земель люди. Ассоциация со злым маленьким народцем усиливается, когда Стайлз видит, как они пляшут вокруг подвешенного вниз головой тела. Тонкая девушка с темныи кудрями и луком за спиной по-настоящему радостно смеется, в танце обнимая ведьму с мешочками на поясе длинной коричневой юбки и огненными волосами, в которых мелькают разноцветные бусины, и от которых Стайлз с трудом отрывает взгляд. Светловолосый парень, больше похожий на херувима, улыбается кудрявой блондинке с ярко подведенными глазами. Она — воительница, как понимает Стайлз по мощным наплечникам и бронекорсету на ней. Но за талию ее обнимает другой, темнокожий и с кинжалами во многочисленных ножнах, крепящихся на поясе, руках и ногах. Продолжая кружиться, некто с татуировкой змеи во всю спину — дыхание Стайлза замирает, когда он видит, что чешуя настоящая — притягивает к губам руку ведьмы. А неподалеку от них сидит темноволосый юноша, извлекающий из своей флейты задорную мелодию. Все они хохочут так, что у Стайлза закладывает уши, но смотрят зло. В реальности он не смог бы увидеть этого, но во сне мы часто можем приближать изображение, как на объективе камеры. Они водят хоровод вокруг мертвого тела, истекающего кровью, и Стайлза мутит от этого. Его рвет прямо там, он едва успевает отойти на пару шагов от своего обзорного пункта. А затем он бежит обратно к дому.

Стилински прислушивается несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, не приближается ли смех, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Затем выдыхает с облегчением и оборачивается. Он не слышал, как открылась дверь, не слышал шагов. Но в центре поляны, в несколько ярдах от него, стоит молодой мужчина. Сталз сразу понимает, что ему конец.

Незнакомец раздет по пояс, его грудь блестит от пота и тяжело вздымается, а плечи непропорционально широки. Он неслышно делает шаг вперед и обращается в вервольфа. Это происходит плавно, не как в реальности, а скорее как в малобюджетном кино. Стайлз матерится сквозь зубы и разворачивается, чтобы убежать.

— Вот ты где, — Стайлз врезается в другого незнакомца. Его не было на той поляне, но он знает — парень один из них. — Смотри, как я могу.

Он поднимает с земли увесистую палку и кидает к каменному пристрою. Огромный оборотень, словно сошедший с экранов фильмов про монстров 80-х годов, бросается за ней, словно в его жизни нет ничего важнее сухой коряги. Он приносит палку и кладет ее к ногам хозяина.

— Молодец, Дерек, — говорит он и кидает снова. — Могу заниматься этим целый день, хочешь, присоединяйся.

Стайлз переводит ошалевший взгляд с одного на другого, и его разум словно проясняется. Но он не чувствует доверия к Скотту, интуиция велит ему бежать. Он медленно пятится назад, а затем разворачивается и бежит, взрывая и раскидывая землю вперемешку с травой. Он хочет укрыться в спасительных лесных зарослях, вот, до них еще совсем немного, давай же, Стайлз!

Из-за стволов выступают, словно тени, Элиссон, Лидия, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Джексон и Метт.

Ты следующий.


End file.
